Songs For A Story
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: This is NOT a story. It will just HOLD songs that you could use for your Auslly or ANY OTHER fanfic! : I hope you enjoy them. Please, take the time to read them.
1. AUTHORS NOTE

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally OR Any of the songs that are listed below.

* * *

**These are JUST Possible songs for Auslly and other things like that. You can use them for your stories; They could be good for them. They ARE NOT! Mine. **

**Please, Take note of that. **

**The Title of the song and Artist WILL be listed.**

**I hope you enjoy some of my song choices! (:**

**There WILL NOT be a story connected to these stories; Although i MAY use them or already have in a different story. **

**Thank you for reading this (: **

**-Hailey**


	2. One

**Song Title: Somebody I Used To Know**

**Singer: Walk Off The Earth**

* * *

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
_Like resignation to the end_  
_Always the end_  
_So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well you said that we would still be friends_  
_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened_  
_And that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger_  
_And that feels so rough_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records_  
_And then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  
_But I don't wanna live that way_  
_Reading into every word you say_  
_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened_  
_And that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger_  
_And that feels so rough_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records_  
_And then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_(Somebody)_  
_I used to know_  
_(Somebody)_  
_Somebody that I used to know_  
_(Somebody)_  
_I used to know_  
_(Somebody)_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_I used to know_  
_That I used to know_  
_I used to know_  
_Somebody_

* * *

**I hope you like it (: **


	3. Two

**Song Title: My First Love**

**Singer: Tynisha Keli**

* * *

_Ummmmmmm  
Did you know that everyday is so much more amazing  
Waking up right next to you feels like I'm daydreaming  
Never thought that I could ever love somebody the way that I love you  
We had our days of fighting breaking up and leaving  
But you'll always make it right your smile made my whole weekend  
It just melts away right into your hands  
Don't ever trade it baby I believe that we gone make it  
Ohhhh_

_I'm so proud to say that you are my first love_  
_When we're together baby know that you're the only one_  
_When you came next to me (Next to me yeah yeah)_  
_And hold me closely_  
_I know you love me you make my story complete (Complete)_  
_I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down (Hold me down)_  
_I'll never break your heart (Oh never break your heart oh no)_  
_And go astray no way no how_  
_Treasure from up above never betray your trust_  
_Always thinking bout us_  
_Baby I'm forever in love_

_Ohh it feels so crazy when you wrap your arms around me_  
_I place my ear against your chest to hear your heart beat_  
_Take good care of me cause you're the reason (Reason)_  
_That I still believe our fairy tale has just begun (Begun)_  
_If I'm in a movie then don't nobody say cut_  
_And if I could be dreaming then let me sleep forever (Forever)_  
_You're so lovely and sweet like honey_  
_There ain't nothin can change the way these feelings boo_

_I'm so proud to say that you are my first love (ohh yeah)_  
_When we're together baby know that your the only one (Only one)_  
_When you came next to me (Came Next to me)_  
_And hold me closely (Hold me close baby)_  
_I know you love me you make my story complete (Ohhhhhh)_  
_I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down_  
_(Hold me down baby)_  
_I'll never break your heart and go astray no way no how_  
_(no way no how)_  
_Treasure from up above never betray your trust_  
_(betray your trust)_  
_Always thinking bout us_  
_Baby I'm forever in love_

_I never thought that miracles could happen (I never believe)_  
_Your living proof that he's up there listening_  
_And whenever I'm lost you help me find my way home_  
_You direct me back to your house_  
_Ohhhhh oh oh oh oh oh..._

_I'm so proud baby_  
_You're mine..._

_I'm so proud to say that you are my first love_  
_When we're together baby know that your the only one (Ohhhhhh)_  
_When you came next to me and hold me closely_  
_(when you came next to me)_  
_I know you love me you make my story complete_  
_I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down_  
_I'll never break your heart and go astray no way no how_  
_(oh never break your heart oo no)_  
_Treasure from up above (oohh)_  
_Never betray your trust always thinking bout us_  
_Baby I'm forever in love_

_I'm so proud to say that you are my first love_  
_(I'm so happy I'm so happy that I got you here)_  
_When we're together baby know that your the only one_  
_(yes you are)_  
_When you came next to me (Next to me)_  
_And hold me closely (And hold me)_  
_I know you love me (I know you love me)_  
_You make my story complete (ohh)_  
_I'm so happy that I got you here to hold me down_  
_(so happy baby I'll never break your heart)_  
_I'll never break your heart and go astray no way no how_  
_Treasure from up above (Treasure from above)_  
_Never betray your trust always thinking bout us_  
_Baby I'm forever in love_


	4. Three

**Song Title: Jar of Hearts**

**Singer: Christina Perri**

* * *

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

_Deas took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_


	5. Four

**Song Title: So Close**

**Singer: Jennette McCurdy**

* * *

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me  
Dont know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy I wish you would_

_I can't help myself_  
_I can't help but smile_  
_Everytime I see your face_  
_And we've never met_  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away_

_I think you might be close to perfect_  
_Girls you know what I mean_  
_He's got a face straight out_  
_Of a magazine_  
_Gotta pinch myself_  
_To prove he aint a dream_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I can't help myself_  
_Now my secrets out_  
_I can't help but smile_  
_Everytime I see your face_  
_And we've never met_  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away_

_I wish you were mine all mine_  
_Mine all mine_  
_I wish you were mine all mine_  
_I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile_  
_Everytime I see your face_  
_And we've never met_  
_I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind_  
_I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Coz my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away_  
_How'd you get to be so close_  
_When you're so far away_


	6. Five

**Song Title: Best Friends Forever**

**Singer: KSM**

* * *

_Tears_

_you try so hard to hide,  
You hold it all inside,  
Pretend it doesn't matter,  
Why you keep it to yourself,  
When you got someone else,  
You know can make it better,_

_You try to be so strong,_  
_But I always know when something's wrong_  
_See you when your feeling down,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_  
_Don't forget what we've been through together,_  
_Hey, isn't it true,_  
_We promised to always be best friends forever,_  
_Yeah._

_Words, that you don't need to say,_  
_The sad that's on your face,_  
_Isn't hard to see through,_  
_I've been there once or twice,_  
_It's you that made things right,_  
_My turn to be there for you,_

_You try to be so strong,_  
_But I always know when something's wrong_  
_See you when your feeling down,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_  
_Don't forget what we've been through together,_  
_Hey, isn't it true,_  
_We promised to always be best friends forever,_

_When the rain comes down (I'll be there),_  
_I will always be around,_  
_Just wanna be the one to catch you when you fall,_

_Hey, wasn't it you who'd always be there for me?,_  
_Don't forget what we've been through together,_  
_Hey, isn't it true,_  
_We promised to always be best friends forever_


	7. Six

**Song: Cry**

**Artist: Rihanna**

* * *

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

_[Chorus:]_  
_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_  
_And deep inside, my tears I'll drown_  
_I'm losing grip, what's happening_  
_I stray from love, this is how I feel_  
_This time was different_  
_Felt like, I was just a victim_  
_And it cut me like a knife_  
_When you walked out of my life_  
_Now I'm, in this condition_  
_And I've, got all the symptoms_  
_Of a girl with a broken heart_  
_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_  
_'cause it's hurting me to let it go_  
_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_  
_And I know that it's no more_  
_I should've never let you hold me baby_  
_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_  
_I didn't give to you on purpose_  
_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

_[Chorus]_

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?_  
_I never meant to let it get so, personal_  
_And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you_  
_I'm broken heart and I can't let you know_  
_And I won't let it show_  
_You won't see me cry_

_[x2]_  
_This time was different_  
_Felt like, I was just a victim_  
_And it cut me like a knife_  
_When you walked out of my life_  
_Now I'm, in this condition_  
_And I've, got all the symptoms_  
_Of a girl with a broken heart_  
_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._


	8. Authors Note IMPORTANT

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain mature content, violence, stories based on songs!

Meaning, if your story isn't K, it has a chance of being gone.

So… just about every story on the site.

There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content/violence/based on songs accounts and stories.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't****review, ****don't**** message your friends,****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is"Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it.**

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

****Also, I'm so very sorry if you thought this was a chapter; I couldn't update today because I had to babysit today. I will TRY To update tomorrow; No promises though.

I'm sorry!

But PLEASE,

Sign the petition! Or This story may get deleted!


End file.
